


Carpe Diem

by Batfink



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Clint has no Wife, Comfort, Getting Together, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Propositions, Sharing a Bed, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Swearing, this escalates quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: After Clint comforts a miserable Steve, Steve decides to seize the day...





	

T'Challa had very kindly offered to let Team Cap stay in his home for a while. Clint thought it was a lot like Tony's Tower, although instead of going up it went across. Getting from one end to the other was exhausting, even for a guy as fit as Clint. Generally though, Team Cap stayed together in one part of the what would you call it, mansion, estate, compound? Clint wasn't sure. He didn't think he'd ever been in a building this big, even the new Avengers training facility was small by comparison.

Each of them had their own suite with a bedroom and sitting room/kitchenette and down the corridor was a large communal kitchen and a huge sitting room. It was where they usually all hung out. Trying to figure out what to do next. Steve however was gone a lot of the time. Usually to be found sitting by Bucky's cryo-tube talking to him.

Clint worried about Steve. He didn't seem to be doing too well what with Bucky frozen and Tony starting a war. Of course Steve was not the type of guy to ever act like he was anything other than perfectly fine. Which was why, when Clint came across him sitting alone in the dark one night, he didn't instantly know what to do.

Clint paused in the doorway, somewhat startled to see Steve sitting on the sofa, head in his hands, quiet breathing the only giveaway in the darkened room. Clint was torn between wanting to give him privacy and wanting to comfort him.

After a moment of deliberation, he made up his mind. If Steve wanted privacy, he should have been in his suite. “Hey, Steve.” Clint called as he made his way across the room towards him.

Steve's head shot up and he quickly swiped his sleeve across his eyes. “Hey.” He replied, but it came out as a squeak, so he cleared his throat, as a blush crept onto his cheeks and tried again. “Hey, Clint.” It came out normal that time to his relief. “You okay, can I get you anything?”

Clint stopped in front of him and looked down. “Don't do that.”

“Do what?” Steve looked up at him confused.

“Don't pretend like you're okay and divert attention onto me.” Clint sighed.

“I am fine.” Steve insisted.

“Yeah, course you are. You know what fine means don't you?” Clint sat down beside Steve. “Fucked up, insecure, neurotic and emotional.” Clint counted out the words on his fingers.

Steve huffed a laugh. “Okay, you got me. I'm fine.”

Clint threw his arm over Steve's shoulders and pulled him in for a hug. Held him as Steve sat stiffly at first and then after a moment he curled himself in towards Clint bringing up his arms to wrap around Clint's waist. “I'm so tired of the future.” He murmured head resting on Clint's shoulder.

Clint squeezed him tight. “Come on. Let's get you to bed.” He stood, pulling Steve with him and walked him down the corridor to his room. There he waited, fussing with the bed covers while Steve got changed into his sleepwear and then Clint shed his own boots and jeans and climbed into the bed in his boxers and t-shirt. Patting the space next to him until Steve slipped under the covers beside him.

Steve immediately leaned over and wrapped himself around Clint. Clint hugged him back for a moment and then pushed him away. “That can't be comfortable.” He stated in response to Steve's confused look. “Lie back.”

Steve lay down on the bed and Clint slid up against his side. He wrapped an arm and a leg across Steve and tucked his head against his shoulder. “That's better.” He whispered, smoothing his palm across Steve's t-shirt covered chest.

Steve brought his arms up and wrapped them around Clint hugging him tight and sighed somewhat more contentedly.

Contrary to what popular media would have you believe, sleeping when curled up with a guy like Steve is damn near impossible. It only took a few minutes before Clint had an ache in his neck from resting it against Steve's shoulder and both of them were breaking out in a sweat due to the heat radiating off of Steve.

Clint rolled over, pressing his back to Steve's side and resting his head against Steve's bicep since his arm was stretched out across the bed. He raised his hand and linked their fingers together. Steve's other hand came up to rest on Clint's hip. They lasted another five minutes like that before Clint had to move again.

This time he curled up on his side facing Steve and placed a hand on his shoulder. Finally he thought. Comforting touch, minimal heat transfer. Steve placed his hand on Clint's thigh and they fell asleep soon after.

– 

Clint awoke to the sound of Steve's alarm which was quickly silenced by the man himself. Steve threw back the covers and stood from the bed. Clint groaned and stretched. Steve flipped the covers back up. “Stay where you are.” He said softly. “I'll go make breakfast.” Clint dissolved back into the mattress, happy to wait.

 

It was about ten minutes before Steve called Clint out. Clint slid from the bed and shuffled into the small kitchen area. He sat down at the breakfast bar and Steve set a plate of scrambled egg on toast and a mug of coffee in front of him before sitting down opposite him with his own. The counter was wide enough for their plates, but narrow enough that their knees bumped.

 

They were half way through breakfast before Clint started a conversation. “Can I ask you something personal?”

Steve glanced up at him. “You slept in my bed Clint, I think we're already pretty personal don't you?”

“So I can ask?” Clint enquired.

“Sure.” Steve gave him a sly grin. “Doesn't mean I'll answer though.”

Clint nodded but went for it. “Do you love Bucky?”

Steve frowned. “Of course I love Bucky, he's my best friend. He's always had my back.”

Clint shook his head. “Sorry, I should rephrase that. Are you IN love with Bucky?”

“OH!” Steve exclaimed then chuckled. “No, not any more.”

“Not any more?” Clint queried.

“Gods. I had THE biggest crush on him when I was about 16-17. Talk about awkward. Bucky's as straight as they come.” Steve sighed. “He was kind enough to teach me how to kiss though.”

Clint tilted his head. “He kissed you? You sure he's straight?”

Steve laughed. “I'm sure. When you're pressed up against a guy it's not that hard to tell. He sure had no doubts about my feelings for him by the time we were done. Had to send me to my room to take care of it.”

“So what about Peggy?” Clint continued.

“Peggy?” Steve smiled fondly. “Peggy was the other big love of my life. She reciprocated though. God I loved that woman.” Steve shook his head sadly. “What might have been.”

“Did you and she ever...” Clint waved his hand about vaguely.

Steve sighed. “No. Never got the chance. Stupid really. It wasn't considered proper.” He chuckled. “Never stopped Bucky mind you. Shouldn't have let it stop me either.” He looked up at Clint. “Next time I get the chance, I'm going to go for it. Not going to let life pass me by any more.”

Clint smiled. “Carpe diem.”

“What's that?” Steve asked.

“It's Latin. Means, seize the day.” Clint told him.

Steve nodded. “So what about you? Any love in your life?”

Clint snorted a laugh. “I'm bi too but still single. Thanks for asking.” He huffed.

“Really?” Steve smirked at him. “You don't say.”

Clint shrugged and shovelled another fork full of scrambled eggs into his mouth.

“Wanna fuck?” Steve asked casually.

Clint's head snapped up to look at Steve as he sucked in a surprised breath, then began to choke on his scrambled egg.

Steve quickly darted out of his seat and around to thump him on the back until Clint could breathe again. He grabbed his mug of coffee and took a swig before gasping out. “What the hell, Steve?”

Steve shrugged grinning down at him. “Carpe diem, right?”

Clint was still panting slightly but he raised an eyebrow at Steve. “Carpe the fucking diem is right.” He chuckled.

“Is that a yes?” Steve asked.

“Can I at least finish my coffee?” Clint huffed. “I don't think I'm awake enough for you yet.”

Steve rolled his eyes but headed back to his stool. “Fine, but hurry it up.”

Clint shook his head. “Unbelievable.” He looked across at Steve smirking at him and smiled. “How about you carpe my ass.”

Steve's gaze darkened and his grin turned filthy. He didn't reply but he did, very slowly lick his lips.

Clint's eyes widened as he looked back at Steve, suddenly feeling like fresh meat to a hungry shark. He pushed away his coffee mug and slowly licked his own lips. “Okay, I'm done.”

Steve moved from his chair and grabbed Clint, pulling him up and into a searing kiss. He moved his hands to Clint's thighs and pulled, lifting Clint up to wrap around his waist before turning and striding back towards his bedroom. Hands firmly seizing Clint's ass.


End file.
